jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Curry
(former) |occup = Arms dealer (former) |weap = FN P90 |manga = Chapter 3 |anime = Episode 2 |jva = Katsuhisa Hōki |eva = }} is a former pilot and the head of CCAT. Appearance Curry is a middle-aged fair-skinned man with fair hair that is combed back. He always wears suits, favouring medium colours. He has light grey hair in the anime. Personality Curry is an imposing and commanding hothead. He also has a slimy and manipulative side to him as he uses his RAF and British Military connections to get his business started. Relationships Despite the aggravation caused him by Mildo on occasion, she nonetheless respects and is highly loyal to Curry. He also commands the loyalty of the taciturn Lu. Although he and Koko Hekmatyar caused trouble for each other in a certain Eastern European country, their relationship was not damaged and they still get along, which is helped out by their operating in different tiers of the arms trade. Curry is also on good terms with Minami Amada. Abilities As an arms dealer, Curry focused on the middle tier of the arms trade, primarily selling . Over time, however, as his fellow arms dealers in this sphere began to be targeted, he was forced to exit the business. Curry was forced to fight when CCAT was surrounded by Pollack's men. Despite being heavily outnumbered, they held off the attackers and successfully made it to the airport unscathed. At the end of the series he transitioned from being an arms dealer to becoming a , establishing a fancy restaurant. Although a pilot, what type of aircraft he flew was not specified or if he even still flies. History .]] Prior to founding CCAT Curry was a pilot in the . He afterwards used the connections he had developed to start a second career as a middle-tier arms dealer. CCAT is familiar to Koko's Squad and they have encountered each other when their interests overlap although Curry and Koko are not competitors. Plot Pulsar Arc CCAT appeared at the town where Pollack was based to make a delivery of refurbished FIM-92 Stingers. Their appearance surprised Koko and she was not happy to see Curry. After the three of them sat down to talk, Pollack asked Koko for a replacement radar unit, as his had been damaged in a bombing by the Russians. Curry regretted that he could not get ahold of one and was joined by Koko. However, he pointed out that as the daughter of a global shipping magnate she must have a lot of influence over HCLI's Europe/Africa Weapons Transport Division and could surely get one. Although Koko tried to shoot the idea down, Pollack provoked a brief standoff before his men and Koko's stood down, refusing to take no for an answer. CCAT then left the scene and departed the following day with an escort of two of Pollack's men. .]] However, when the stopped at Orin Pass Mildo turned on the escorts, killing one. The surviving soldier threatened Curry before he was taken out by Lu. Curry was livid at Mildo for losing her cool as the escorts' deaths threatened the chances of them leaving safely. He then asked for the map and they later holed up in an abandoned factory where they were found that night by Koko's Squad. Koko met with Curry and learned about the predicament that they were in. Curry had to chastise Mildo when she complained to him about Valmet and he asked Koko if the two of them could reconnoiter. Following their fight and discovery that Pollack's men were closing in, Koko suggested that she and her men clear the way for CCAT, which Curry gratefully accepted. However, when they stepped outside she had her squad unload their weapons before yelling out to the soldiers that CCAT was inside the factory. Wanting to avenge their dead comrades, the soldiers bypassed them to prepare to storm the factory. An enraged Curry quickly armed himself with a pair of FN P90s as he and his bodyguards took the soldiers on. Despite being heavily outnumbered they were able to escape without taking any injuries and made it to the airport the following day, where they were spotted by Koko. African Golden Butterflies Arc Curry ran into Koko in South Africa at DIESA, where he noticed her first. They briefly talked, during which Curry told her that he would be pulling out of East and South Africa. The sudden arrival of Chan Guoming prompted him and the other arms dealers to suddenly leave, leaving Chan alone with Koko. New World Arc CCAT later had dinner with Minami Amada accompanied by Karen Low at a Japanese restaurant in Port Elizabeth. Century of Shame Arc Two years later CCAT was setting up a new restaurant when they felt a wind of change blow by. Curry was studying some papers and looked up but did not comment. Trivia * Curry placed 21st in a character in a poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ References Category:CCAT Category:Characters Category:Males